One True Love
by Lanjit
Summary: Albert's lover comes to visit him. FEAR SPOILERS


Albert sat down on the bed in his bedroom. There was no going back now.  
This was his new home.  
He then turned and saw a closet on the opposite side of the room. The closet filled  
with his shoulder-fired missiles. If anyone tried to come to his house, they would have to  
deal with the missiles first.  
Albert had everything he needed. Food, water, electricity, servants...yet it seemed like  
there was something missing. Something...or someone.  
He began to lie down, when he heard a shout from the floor below. "Albert, come down  
here, quick!" she shouted. Albert believed it was the girl named Alicia.  
Albert jumped up, unlocked the closet, pulled out a missile launcher, and ran  
downstairs towards the source of the yelling. He spotted Alicia by the window, and she  
spun around to face him, with a look of worry. She pointed out the window.  
"There's somebody coming to the island!" she reported. Albert pushed past her and  
looked out the window, observing the ocean area in between the island and Perdido  
Beach. There was indeed a motorboat speeding towards the island, but much too far  
away to identify who was driving.  
"Stop worrying," Albert assured. "They won't get much closer."  
Albert swung the missile-launcher over his shoulder and fired.  
There was an enormous burst of flame that erupted out of the back of the launcher.  
Alicia screamed as the fire seared her skin, burning it away. She rolled on the floor,  
screaming. She screamed, and screamed, and Albert got annoyed so he picked her up and  
threw her out the window.  
Meanwhile, the missile whistled through the air, directly towards the boat. It grew  
closer and closer, moving with amazing speed. Soon, the missile was only about 20 feet  
away.  
Then it stopped.  
It stopped moving it mid-air. The boat kept speeding towards the island. After a  
minute, the missile ran out of fuel. The force holding the missile was released, and the  
missile limply dropped into the water.  
_How did that happen?_ Albert wondered. _Unless...is it...?_  
Albert quickly pushed the thought aside. That was impossible.  
The boat reached the island. Albert knew the person would never be able to make it up  
here. There was no way up.  
"Alicia, go get me-" Albert began to say, before remembering she was dead.  
He sighed. "Fine, I'll get it _myself_," he grumbled to himself. He left the room, and  
entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled out a glass of water, and gulped it  
down. Then he headed back to the previous room, and checked the window, which  
resulted in him jumping back and nearly yelling out in surprise.  
The person was floating outside the window, looking directly at him.  
_Can this really be happening?_ Albert wondered, surprised.  
Caine now used his powers to carry himself through the window. He was now only an  
inch away from Albert. Caine grabbed Albert's head and pushed it into his own, and kissed  
him passionately. Albert was caught by surprise, but then he kissed back.  
Albert had never thought to ask Caine to come to the island with him. He loved him,  
but he knew how much ruling Perdido Beach meant to him.  
Albert placed his hand on Caine's waist. Their tongues swirled around in each other's  
mouths. There were butterflies in Albert's stomach.  
After a few minutes, they finally released. Caine was breathing hard.  
"Caine...what are you doing here?" Albert gasped.  
"Albert, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Caine practically cried. "I was looking  
all over for you...and I couldn't find you anywhere...and I just..." Caine broke down into a  
sob, and cried into Albert's shoulder.  
Albert was astonished. He had never seen Caine break down like this.  
"I know how much ruling Perdido Beach means to you," whispered Albert. "I didn't  
want to take that away from you."  
"You think I care more about being king than being with you? I love you, Albert. There's  
nothing I wouldn't do to be with you."  
"Oh Caine!" Albert cried. They kissed again. They would be together forever. Caine and  
Albert loved each other, and nothing could ever get in the way of that.


End file.
